Fatal Allies
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie is the new huntress and the ancestors of the New Orleans' witches reach out to her in order to make her help Marcel end the Originals and along with them the whole vampire species. Kol joins forces with them desperate to take revenge from his family for the part they had in Davina's death. What will happen next. Set after 7x21 of tvd and 3x20 of to. M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is taking place after episodes 7x21 of the Vampire Diaries and 3x20 of the Originals. Hope you'll enjoy**

Mystic Falls

Bonnie had enough for one day. She had woken up as the huntress and she had already marked both Caroline and Enzo and tried to kill Damon. Matt intervened. She was now held against her will in a cell at Mystic Falls Police Station. She was sitting peacefully looking down, a fierce look in her eyes as she was thinking of her next move. Matt came in.

"Bon…you're awake." He said in a soft voice. Bonnie raised her green eyes to meet his blue ones. Matt lowered his head feeling a shiver down his spine as Bonnie looked at him.

"You didn't keep your part of the deal." Bonnie said in a strict tone.

"Bon…this isn't you. It's the curse. Everyone's out there looking for a way to help you. I would never let you do something you would regret and feel guilty for,for the rest of your life." Matt said and Bonnie smirked.

"I highly doubt that. You were supposed to help me end Damon Salvatore." She yelled standing up and rushing towards the cell's door. Matt started breathing faster.

"We're just trying to help you. I'm sorry Bon." Matt said in a low voice and left the room. Bonnie kept staring at him as he was walking away and out of the room.

"You better be." She murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Orleans

Vincent was intensely looking at Marcel. He had just gave him the elixir that would help him end the Mikaelsons and ease his pain after Davina's loss. Marcel took the bottle in his hands. He opened it and drank its content without thinking twice.

"I'll do everything possible to see them suffer." Marcel said in a low,angry voice. Vincent nodded.

"And I will do anything to make sure that you'll keep your promise…the ancestors and I will have your back." Vincent said and with that he left. Marcel started breathing faster as he was feeling the power rushing through his veins. He was feeling unbelievably powerful. He was also feeling his anger hightening. He grabbed the empty bottle and slammed it against the wall. A voice calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Marcel." He turned around. Kol Mikaelson was standing at his door. Marcel pinned him to the wall in full vampiric speed.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He whispered angrily.

"I lost her too." Kol yelled angrily pushing Marcel away from him. "And I won't find peace until I know that the ones responsible for her death are punished….even if they are my family." Kol said in a strict tone. Marcel looked at him from top to toe. He could see the emptiness in his eyes.

"Let me help you avenge her death." Kol said and Marcel pured himself and Kol a drink.

"Now you have my attention." Marcel said narrowing his eyes on the young Original.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystic Falls

Bonnie had tried to break herself out of the cell with her now supernatural strength but nothing had happened. Matt was long gone and Bonnie was laying down with closed eyes. She was trying to block the voices in her head even for a second when suddenly there was silence. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of a big sign.

"Welcome to New Orleans" Bonnie read and looked around. Suddenly a mist spread limiting her vision. She narrowed her eyes on a female figure that was approaching her.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded. The figure stopped.

"You are the huntress. And you are still a Bennett witch. Use your magic to break free and come in New Orleans." The woman said.

"I said who are you?" Bonnie said again in a serious tone. The woman spoke.

"I am an ancestor of the New Orleans' witches…and we have a mission for you." The woman said. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on her.

"All ears." She said with a smirk on her face.

 **I know it's really small but I didn't have much time and I wanted to post it no matter what. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
